Shinzoku the Legend
by Maximumus
Summary: A collection of legends about one extraordinary girl.
1. The Legendary Human

**For Shinzoku95. Happy birthd- crud wait. Uh, happy Thursday, Shinzu.**

It's a tremendous rarity for the title _legend_ to be bestowed upon a Pokémon. Usually it's due to extreme power, like in the case of Moltres or Raikou. Sometimes it's due to scarcity of the species more than anything, such as Jirachi or Azelf. Legends are worshiped as deities in various regions, though Unova boasts the most atheists who believe in 'evolution' rather than divine creation by Arceus. Trainers lucky enough to obtain a 'legendary,' as they're called, usually capture them in Master Balls that are eventually wasted when the Pokémon eats the Trainer and all that jazz. Unfortunate, but that's life.

A few people have gone down in history as successful captors of legendaries; Red being one, and Diamond, and N Harmonia. But those relationships went askew in the end. Red lost his mind, became mute, and stowed away on Mt. Silver. Diamond was died in a freak training accident. N dropped off the map, and historians are still not sure what became of him. They had happy lives, and the Pokémon were their friends and trusted partners, but the sheer, raw power of legendaries was, and is, simply too much for mortal hands. It is a blessing from Arceus that the ones who have caught legendaries in the past were not corrupt beings- perhaps it is that they were all children, with pure hearts and intentions.

Shinzu, more commonly known as Shinzoku the Legend, was born in Hoenn's Littleroot Town on a cool autumn day. She took on the League challenge at a young age, with Torch the female Torchic at her side. The [now incarcerated] Archie from the infamous Team Aqua stole Torch- by then evolved into Combusken- when Shinzu was vacationing in Slateport. After that, she passed on information about rival gangs Aqua and Magma to Champion Steven, who eventually defeated the two. Meanwhile, Shinzoku gave up on her Hoenn League challenge and lay low for a while. She next popped up winning a smattering of Contests in Sinnoh before dropping off the map again, only seen in random TV segments about her success in the underground or battle victories against TV reporter teams.

The leaders of at least three crime syndicates blame Shinzu for their gangs' downfall, though there is no record proving this. Eyewitnesses at Battle Frontiers all over the world proclaim that they saw her leaving with buckets of prizes, but the Frontier Brains all have zipped lips on the matter. Warden Baoba, owner of the popular Safari Zone franchise, once mentioned her in a press conference while listing his greatest patrons and donators, but as if realizing what he'd said, quickly amended his statement.

Nobody knows one whit about mysterious Shinzoku, but she didn't earn the title 'legend-'a lofty achievement never before bestowed on a human being- for nothing. It's her miraculous team consisting of legendary Pokémon that enthralls Pokémon fan clubs all over the world. Good night, Hoenn, this is Reporter Roxanne signing out!

"Silly, isn't it, Shay?" the girl laughed and turned the TV onto mute as it went on to a weather forecast. She stretched, and as she walked into the adjoining room, mentioned to the flowery Pokémon curled up on the rug, "I'm getting a sandwich, want one?"

The grass type Pokémon let out a yawning affirmative, snuggling in closer and half-dozing. The girl's Pokédex lay open on a table next to the La-Z-Boy, with only eight complete entries logged into it- Shaymin, Giratina, Mewtwo, Regigas, Darkrai, Zekrom, Torchic, and Combusken.

**If you liked this, check out Shinzoku95, because her stories are infinitely more creative and funny than mine. I fail at the funnies. She will have your guts busting with creativity! And- and- *flail arms* -joke type objects!**

**[e]**

**Sorry, I forgot to mention, but for future reference- this isn't really an ongoing story, it's a collection of drabbles about a character based off my best friend. I'll update it when I'm bored, mostly.**


	2. Flashback: One

All of the Legend's Pokémon had either the ability Illusion or the move Transform, thanks to a little thing called Action Replay. But that's breaking the fourth wall, so on we go. Transform and Illusion were invaluable to her rare and powerful team, seeing as people would freak out seeing legendaries walk around in plain daylight. Shinzu huffed, blowing hair out of her face and folding her arms. Legendaries were harmless, really; she didn't see what all the hubbub was about.

But freak out people did, so as she walked through Sinnoh's Celestic Town, a Rattata [Darkrai] and a Krabby [Mewtwo] trotted beside her.

She could tell they hated the forms. She thought it was kind of funny.

_This is just shameful for a Pokémon as strong as me_, griped Mewtwo.

The Rattata gave a snort. _Compared to my current forme, you look like Arceus_. Darkrai's voice was grumbling, but Shinzu knew that deep down they both got some sort of twisted pleasure from the indignity. Or at least from the complaining thereof. Legendaries really knew how to complain.

Celestic Town was really little, though it was leaps and bounds bigger than Littleroot. But it still reminded Shinzu of her hometown, so she enjoyed it. She visited the ruins at the heart of the town. Damp and dark as it was inside, the cave drawings were as bright as they had been the first day primitive people carved them. The Legend placed her hand on the wall, running it down and letting her fingers trace the gouged marks. She knew that the three beings forming a triangle were the Lake Trio, all surrounding the single point of light that could be interpreted as either Dialga or Palkia. She also knew that Champion Cynthia hypothesized that the triangle of beings was Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina ringing around Arceus.

Shinzu was rather obsessed with legendary Pokémon. Well, she had already met Dialga and Palkia- though not Giratina- but Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit were new to her. She'd never seen them, though _everyone_ heard rumors of them residing in Sinnoh's lakes. As for Arceus… a smile pricked her lips; then she quickly shook her head. _Now_ she was getting conceited. She would never meet the God of Pokémon, and that was a good thing, since he would probably smite her or something.

She emerged back into the daylight, shielding her eyes. There wasn't much to do in Celestic Town, that she would admit. She had heard of Celestic Town's library- nowhere near matching Canalave's, seeing as this one only fostered one book, but unlike the mass-produced ones in Canalave, the Book of Origins was ancient. There was one last pit stop before she moved on in her tour of the world.

After furtively revealing Darkrai's true shape to the bookkeeper, he allowed her to hold the Book of Origins to her hands, out of fear or respect Shinzu didn't know. Or care. She opened the ancient leather bound book, glue-smelling dust floating up from in between the pages.

She turned to the middle of the book, where it fell open to a primeval, abstract sketch of a Pokémon. It was labeled in an ancient language, text dulled by time, but underneath, the translation was printed clearly and neatly. _Giratina, Origin Forme._

Hmm. Giratina. Seeing the cave drawing, she had mused about the Lake Trio and Arceus, but ignored Giratina, another legendary Pokémon she'd never met. She supposed she hadn't been interested because she knew so little about it.

Pointing to the page, the Legend asked about Giratina.

"_That_ legendary?" asked the bookkeeper, incredulous, still shooting nervous looks at the Rattata sitting at Shinzoku's feet. It seemed to be smirking at him. "Not much is known about Giratina. It is said to reside in the Distortion World, an alternate universe, if you will, but nobody knows if that is fiction or reality. But in all accounts, it's a foul-tempered beast, whether it still exists at all." He couldn't wait for her to leave- and even then, he would never be able to look at another Rattata again without shrieking.

Shinzu processed the information and thanked him quietly, handing the Book of Origins back over into the library's tender care and leaving with Darkrai and Mewtwo in tow.

**Another note- this isn't intended to be in the common story format, which is why I revealed her past first thing and why there is so little dialogue. Although the 'chapters' are only drabbles, they can't be technically called one-shots since they do tie in with each other. So action and dialogue will come later, just hold your Ponytas.**


	3. The Challenge

The alarm clock went off.

Shinzoku let out a loud, annoyed groan. Her arm flopped out of bed. After groping around for a moment, her fingers found the button and turned off the alarm. She sighed.

"And I have to get up now," she mumbled, kneading an eye with a fist and rolling off the bed. The filthy pastel yellow wallpaper was peeling and moldy at the corners. The alarm clock sat on a cardboard box next to her bed- the definition of 'bed' being 'air mattress sitting in the middle of the room.'

Muttering irately to herself, the Legendary Trainer hitched up her threadbare sweatpants and staggered across the bedroom. The apartment was dirty and small, with only three rooms. One room actually had a tile floor and some appliances- a microwave, a sink, a washer, a drier. The other two had floors of stained carpet and were utterly empty. In one of said rooms there was a battered TV and a sofa; in the other there was only the air mattress. The closet held all of her possessions of any value- two sets of clothes, her Bag, extra Poké Balls, several Town Maps for various regions, her Pokédex, and Full Restores.

After getting dressed, Shinzu rummaged up a microwavable breakfast meal and popped it in to cook. Then she went over to the window- it only had a view of an alleyway, but it was still there- leaned halfway out, and thought forcefully:

_MORNING, EVERYONE!_

Six different voices groaned and complained inside her head. Shinzoku grinned impishly, grabbing her meal from the microwave and peeling back the plastic cover.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo, Shaymin, and Darkrai came down in the alleyway, Mewtwo holding Shaymin like a football under one arm. Mewtwo vaulted through the window and set Shaymin down; Darkrai eerily fazed through the walls. The larger legendaries- Zekrom, Regigigas, and Giratina- had taken turns furtively going out all night, but for the most part were contained in their Poké Balls.

It hurt Shinzu's heart.

"I'm not a good Trainer," she murmured to herself, pushing back her hair. She had learned that whenever she wanted something to be private, she had to talk out loud- her thoughts were an open book to her Pokémon.

_It's too early… Shinzu… Shinzoooku.. Shinzokuuu…_ Darkrai's shadowy robe dragged as he floated near to the ground. _It's too early, Shinzu… Five more minutes… Shinzu…_

_SHADDUP!_ Mewtwo hit Darkrai over the head. _You are ANNOYING!_

_Do you wanna go?_

_I wanna go!_

Shinzoku hid a snicker behind her hand. Those two were insufferable. It got worse only when Giratina joined in. Mewtwo and Darkrai hated each other- Shinzoku swore that this signified they were best friends at heart- but they both hated Giratina more, so they'd gang up on him. It really wasn't a fair fight. You'd need more than two legendaries to take down Giratina.

She looked down as Shaymin bit her pants and tugged. _Master, are you ever going to sift through all that mail?_ the grass type legendary asked.

Shinzoku looked over to the dining room table, where there was a foot tall pile of envelopes. She winced. She hated mail, never bothered with it. "Oh, come on, Shaymin, it's taken months for the pile to get that big. Why eliminate all my hard work now?" she joked, picking up a handful of envelopes and fanning them out for emphasis.

Shaymin rolled her eyes, but laughed- as did Shinzu, until something caught her eye. Almost immediately, the smile dropped from her face, and her eyes intensified, as she threw aside all the envelopes but one. Quickly, the Legendary Trainer strode into the filthy, bare, smelly, condensed, adjoining room and sank onto the sofa. Concerned, Shaymin hurried after her. Even Mewtwo and Darkrai noticed and quit their bickering to hover over her shoulder.

She ripped the envelope open and pulled out a flyer and, folded neatly in half, a grubby letter. She picked up the flyer first.

**For the first time in ****TEN**** YEARS...**

**WE**** ISSUE A FORMAL CHALLENGE!**

**The Sevii Islands LEGENDARY TOURNAMENT****is returning! All the best trainers from across the world will be attending this HIGHLY ESTEEMED****battle competition! Only the strongest, the SMARTEST, the meanest, the baddest can survive in this ****OVERLY**** DANGEROUS trial- you have been warned!**

**And the prize… the power of god…**

**Who could resist? The stakes are high, the date is set! To enter, report to Viridian City, Kanto, precisely punctual.**

And the letter:

_Shinzoku the Legend:_

_I have always been a fan of yours, and a self-proclaimed rival. The details aren't important. I am issuing a formal challenge myself. I will be attending the Legendary Tournament, and I know you cannot resist such a tasty prize as the 'power of god'. Just like me. We are so alike._

_So we might as well have a little challenge between ourselves, eh? If I win the tournament, you will relinquish the title of Legend, and _I _will claim it instead. It couldn't be more appropriate, don't you agree? Battling for the title of Legend at the Legendary Tournament._

_If you win, I'll give you something you want. And believe me, you want it._

_ -Simmons_

The Legendary Trainer looked at the two pieces of paper in her hands. She stood up suddenly.

"I've gotta go pack!"

Mewtwo, Darkrai, and Shaymin stared, trailing after her as she hastened over to the bedroom.

_You're going to this thing?_ Mewtwo's voice was incredulous.

"Yes," said Shinzoku, throwing open the closet.

_Don't you hate this sort of mindless violence?_ Darkrai gawped, his usually sinister face looking almost foolish.

"Yes," said Shinzoku, grabbing her Bag and stuffing her things into it.

_This is impossible. You're not serious. You're not in your right mind! Look here,_ said Mewtwo, grabbing the flyer. _It doesn't even say a time or a date. How could you possibly go?_

The Legend looked over her shoulder at him, surprised. "What? I thought it was obvious." While everybody else looked baffled, she sat down the Bag, took the paper, and pointed to it. "I immediately noticed there was no time or date on the flyer. I was confused until I saw that they added the word 'smartest' among all of those masculine terms. So I looked at it as a puzzle, and look, see? The first letter of every underlined word spells-"

_Two!_ said Darkrai.

Mewtwo hit him. _No duh, genius._

_Was that sarcasm?_

_Boys!_ Shaymin glared. _Shut up for a moment!_

Turning his attention back to the matter at hand, Mewtwo said, _So how'd ya figure out the date? I don't see any other super secret hidden message here._

"It was the envelope that first caught my attention," explained Shinzu. "The date on the outside is supposed to be the day it was written- but the date was for _tomorrow_. Since I highly doubt that Celebi's helping out some time-traveling postman, tomorrow must be the date, and two p.m. is the time."

_Well- well- alright,_ sputtered Mewtwo. _But just look at that creepy letter. This… Simmons kid. You're not really going to risk your title?_

"You know I've never cared about titles," answered the Legend. She zipped up the Bag. Looking down at her Poké Ball belt, she asked, "You guys ready?"

Regigigas gave a stern nod.

Zekrom rumbled, _You are the hero of Unova. I will follow you._

Giratina shrugged and stated, _Yeah, sounds like it'll kill some time. Sure. Why not._

Darkrai looked at Shinzu in awe. _You're really going through with this._

_You realize that you haven't gone public for almost four years?_ pointed out Shaymin. _This is going to cause a big commotion. And you hate attention. Are you sure you can handle it?_

"Yes," Shinzoku replied, a determined light in her eye. "I am." She shouldered her Bag and clicked the Poké Balls of the three legendaries; they were sucked back in. She walked slowly through each room of the apartment, checking if she had missed anything she wanted to take. She hadn't. She walked out the front door and slipped the key under the mat.

Turning back one last time, she faced the front door. "Goodbye, apartment. I can't say I'll miss you." Then she released Zekrom, climbed onto his back, and with a crack of thunder- the Legendary Trainer was gone.


	4. Flashback: Two

The spring was beautiful, a small, naturally-formed fountain sparkling and spitting in the center. The water was crystal clear, and Goldeen, Gyarados, and Dratini darting around beneath the surface seemed to be suspended in midair. Only ripples on the surface reminded Shinzu that the water existed at all. Up above, jutting out of a wall of stone, Turnback Cave loomed.

The Legend dangled her feet in the water, smiling when a Magikarp came up to nibble her toe. _Hi, there,_ she thought, reaching underwater and petting its fin. It wriggled in happiness and darted off, bringing back three more Magikarp, all of which wanted to be petted. She grinned. Magikarp were useless and unintelligent, but awfully cute.

Sendoff Spring was a secret location where many people had died- a place that many people would die to discover. Explorers had dedicated their lives to finding it, and passed away unsuccessful. But Shinzoku always had had a knack for exploring, investigating, traveling, discovering. It had only taken her a week to arrive at the mystical spring.

Shaymin was drifting through the water, basking in the sunlight. Drops of water glittered on the flowers that bloomed on her back. Overhead, little sparks of lightning crackled despite the sky being clear; Zekrom circled high above, only a dark grey smudge against the blue. Regigigas towered above them all. He stood at the path leading up to the spring. A firm sentinel, he kept a lookout with his tree-trunk arms crossed over his chest.

Mewtwo was not present, but his psychic link kept the young Legend informed. _Okay, turning the corner… again. Arceus, is this place hard to navigate- wait, I think I passed that boulder. No- yes- yeah, it's definitely the same boulder! This cave is impossible! I can see why you wanted us to go first and then teleport you in._

"Stop walking in circles," Shinzu commanded, pulling her feet out of the water and standing up. Disappointed, the Magikarp retreated back into the depths. "I have my heart set on capturing Giratina."

_Yeah, yeah,_ grumbled Mewtwo. She could envision him rolling his eyes. _Lately it's all been Giratina this, Giratina that. Honestly, Shin, this obsession with legendaries is gonna bite you in the butt one day. You're sixeen; you ought to be… I don't know, watching cartoons, getting boyfriends, attending Contests, shopping at the Mossdeep Mall. Not fraternizing with shady characters such as myself. I don't exactly have a pleasant track record. Destroying Cinnabar Labs? Assisting Team Rocket? And don't get me started on Darkrai; he's horrible. Horrid. Hideous. And absolutely driving me out of my mind._

_I'll give you nightmares,_ Darkrai butted in, an edge to his voice. _Master, I still can't figure out why you continually pair us together when we _hate _each other._

"Quit your bickering and concentrate on your job," said Shinzoku. "And, Mewtwo- no amount of complaining on your part is gonna make me release you. Besides, I think you like being part of a Trainer's team. Somewhere inside, you do."

_Whatever you say,_ said Mewtwo skeptically. _But on the 'obsession with legendaries being bad,' I was serious. I don't think any of us would kill you, except maybe Zekrom on a bad day, but I'm sure Arceus isn't taking this too kindly._

_He's right, you know, _conceded Darkrai, grudgingly, _for once. You've got five legendaries in captivity here. The big guy isn't gonna like that._

"Can we concentrate on finding Giratina?"

_Right, right. WHOA!_

Then silence.

"Mewtwo! Mewtwo, answer!" The other legendaries turned to Shinzu as she began to shout. Zekrom landed next to her, Shaymin paddled to shore and shook the water from her leaves, and Regigigas took one step toward her, winced, then returned to his sentry position. "What's going on? Answer, Mewtwo! Do you need help?"

It was Darkrai, not Mewtwo, who answered, breathing labored. _We were taken off guard._

A thrill ran through the young Legend: the hunt was drawing to a close. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "You mean-"

_Well, we found Giratina, if that's what you're asking. Agh! Oh, close one. Yup, we definitely found him._


	5. The Puzzle

Viridian City, Kanto, 1:35 PM.

The Legend was wearing a black shirt with spaghetti straps, sandals, and jean shorts with a daringly short cut. Large sunglasses hid her intelligent eyes, and her hair was tucked up into a baseball cap. Her Bag was slung over her shoulder. Her Poké Ball belt hung loosely around her waist, laden with the Poké Balls of her legendaries. She looked for all the world exactly like every other foreign Trainer present for the tournament.

_Where did they say this thing would be held?_ asked Darkrai, grumbling.

_It only said Viridian,_ Shinzu thought back, _but it's been made pretty obvious._ She pointed. From their Poké Balls, her legendaries followed her gaze to the port. A banner was suspended between two huge poles: CONGRATULATIONS LEGENDARY TOURNAMENT ENTRANTS! YOU SOLVED THE PUZZLE!

A huge platform had been assembled at the port. There was a podium and some speakers up on it, but there was nobody standing up on it. Trainers spilled out everywhere, waiting for 2 PM to roll around.

"Giratina, Zekrom, you're coming out," Shinzu said in a low voice. Then she called, "Go, Mightyena, Luxray!" Smoothly, as they were released, Giratina and Zekrom changed forms, Giratina to Mightyena, Zekrom to Luxray. Shinzu smiled down at them and ruffled Zekrom's furry mane. "You're fuzzy!" Zekrom's fur sparked. "Did you like or dislike that, then?"

_I do not wish to state my opinion on this matter._

She laughed. Giratina snorted. _Burn._

Shinzu headed out toward the platform and the gigantic crowd. The enormous crowd. Huge. LARGE. Shinzoku the Legend had not been in a large public environment for four years. Fingers twitching, Shinzu faltered in a step, resulting in Giratina and Zekrom ramming into her leg by accident. She winced and thought an apology to them.

It wasn't like she had become institutionalized. But people made her nervous, now. Pokémon were infinitely preferable. Pokémon didn't respect any title… and freaked over neither that nor fame, as humans did. She couldn't help thinking that someone would soon be pointing, yelling her name, crowding around her, snatching at her- snatching at- snatching at h-her Poké B-balls-

Shinzu's breath caught in her throat. She backed up quickly, Giratina yelping when she trod on his tail, but she barely heard him.

_N-no, we're- we're going home, I will NOT go in there!_

_Shinzu!_ Shinzu heard a sharp snap in her mind, Shaymin's crisp voice. _You know you'll be fine. You haven't been seen for four years. Nobody is going to recognize you._ Then, sensing where the Legend's thoughts were heading, she said, _Oh, do _not_ go there. That won't ever happen again. That was a freak accident!_

Almost instantly, her mind cleared. Shinzu took a deep, steadying breath. "Thank you, Shay."

Giratina glanced up at her with a smirk. _Shinzoku the Legend, afraid of large crowds. What _has_ the world come to?_

Shinzu smirked, rolling her eyes and nudging his black body with a leg. "Is that sarcasm I sense?"

"Wow," said a voice behind her. "You really do seem to understand your Pokémon!"

Heart jumping nearly out of her chest, Shinzu spun around, hand already flying to her Ball belt. But when she saw the girl, with wide, honest eyes, long black hair, and standing a little over four feet tall, Shinzu immediately recognized her as 'not a threat.' The Legend relaxed noticeably, sliding her hand along her belt as if she had just been going to adjust it instead of reaching for a bloodthirsty animal to tear the girl apart.

"Yes, well, I've had them for a while now," Shinzu answered a little guardedly.

"I only began as a Trainer last year," the girl admitted apologetically, moving closer. Shinzu stiffened a little. "I am definitely a rookie, but decided to try my hand at this tournament." She sighed at the sight of the Luxray and Mightyena at Shinzu's side. "I'm afraid I won't stand much of a chance." The girl extended a hand, smiling shyly. "My name is Thea. I come from Fuchsia."

Cautiously, but a smile flickering with uncertainty at the corners of her mouth, Shinzu shook hands. "My name is… Shin. I'm from all over."

"Well, Shin, I'm sure you've traveled more than me," sighed Thea glumly. "I've only been to maybe three cities, and all in Kanto." She brightened a little. "But, I do have the Badges of each of those cities!"

"How many Pokémon do you have?" Shinzu asked, for some reason taking interest in this small-time Trainer.

"Four," Thea said. "My starter was Pikachu." She paused. "I guess I really shouldn't reveal that to the competition… ehe."

Shinzu shrugged. "Well, that hadn't occurred to me. Two of my six are out with me."

But now that Thea had pointed it out, Shinzu noticed that she was the only person in this huge crowd who had her Pokémon out. Her mind burned. _How ridiculous!_ she thought vindictively. _I knew that most Trainers were winning-oriented, but geez. Does it have to go _that_ far? As if anyone would go around memorizing what Pokémon corresponded with every single entrant._ Noticing some Trainers ogling Giratina and Zekrom, scoping them out, she amended her thought.

"It's almost time," Thea suddenly realized. With excitement, she flipped her black hair. "Look, something's going on at the stage!" The speakers began to crackle, but there was nobody at the podium. Then a voice boomed out, so loud that several Trainers covered their ears:

"TAKE THE FLYERS."

…And then it was over.

As a ruckus began to stir and the Trainers tried to make sense of what had just happened, a rain of papers, thousands of papers, fluttered down on their heads. There were two helicopters circling overhead and dumping down crates and crates of flyers.

While some Trainers began to push and shove, even throwing others into the water to get a flyer- beside her, Thea was fighting over one with another girl- Shinzu calmly motioned to Giratina. With the Mightyena body's powerful hind legs, he launched upwards, twisted in midair, snapped his jaws around a flyer, and landed on his feet. Shinzu took the flyer, flattened it out, and read it…

The Sevii Islands' Legendary Tournament will not take place here in Viridian. The location will remain undisclosed. There is no possible way to cheat or scheme your way into this competition unless you can figure out where it is held, and there is no way to figure it out by illegitimate means. It will take real-time smarts, intelligence, and logical thinking. We issue some warning about the location we have chosen-

Step carefully; for your route is not numbered. Search for the tangle. Like it, the mystery too will un-Knot. If you go east, you will be on the Brink. Head east to your Kin, and follow the bridge that leads to youth. Your next instructions will be there.

_So, did you immediately figure it out with that mega brain of yours?_ Giratina's voice was laced with doubt. _I may not know Kanto like I know Sinnoh, but that sounds difficult even for you._

_No,_ Shinzu thought back shortly, _I have not found the answer in two seconds like you seem to believe I should. But with riddles like these, there's always a first step. C'mon, let's go._ She waved to Thea. "Good luck!"

Thea gave a soft groan. "I am never going to figure this out."

After a tentative pause, as if for permission, Shinzu patted the smaller girl on the shoulder. "I have confidence in you. See you later, Thea."

**Can you figure out the mystery?**

**Having trouble? I suggest once you figure out what you think the general "region" is, you look up that "region" on bulbapedia to see if the other clues can lead you... and that, my friend, is all the help I can give!  
><strong>


End file.
